bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shingan
Overview A powerful spiritual development of one's eyes, the Shingan comes in all kinds of variations, though all Shingan start off the same. In order for one to develope the ability, either one is born with their Shingan(as in the case of Chireru Amakuni), replicates the original Shingan after an abnormally attributing one's Soul (as in the case of a Kūkyo māku), or mold the ability through one's eyes via the energy of the soul, something only a Sōzōshin has the power to accomplish. Shingan Base Form * Shingan "Soul's Eye":Soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will, though is unable to analyze the souls of Kūkyo māku. Shingan users are allotted the following abilities: Limited Telepathy: Once a Shingan wielder makes contact with an individual, they can establish a temporary telepathic link with them. It is limited to a single individual at a time. Extrasensory tuition: An ability to sense the outside world through use of the Soul's Eye. It is a technique highly dependent of one's own spiritual pressure. The greater one's spiritual pressure, the further one can press their extrasensory capacity. Melded Potential:'''Truly refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one linked individual, though in short bursts only. Evolved Forms Akuma Shingan * '''Akuma Shingan (Demon Soul's Eye): As of late, this variation is unique to Chireru Amakuni and is Shingan's evolved state, which allows the user to dispel illusions, barriers and Kido attacks with an spiritual potential equal to or weaker than its wielder. In addition, 30% of the brains limiters are disabled, resulting in: Enhanced Speed: Although Shunpo cannot be used alongside Akuma Shingan, the users natural speed is enhanced, as its users movement appear fluid. Enhanced Strength:: The users natural physical strength is enhanced with Akuma Shingan active. The could easily punch through solid objects with minimum effort. Dense spiritual pressure: Unlike the physical traits, the users spiritual pressure is only marginally increased. Despite this, spiritual pressure is denser, characterized by its red/black glow while this Shingan is active. Partial Pain Nullification: Akuma Shingan acts like a sort of "pain killer", though this effect can be as much a curse as it is a gift, due to the pressure this advanced Shingan power puts on the user. Kukyo Shingan * Kūkyo Shingan (Empty Soul's Eye): An evolved form of Shingan accessed by a true Kūkyo māku save for Arrancar infected Kūkyo māku and Chireru himself, as the Akuma Shingan manifested itself long before Chireru became a Kukyo Maku. This form of Shingan has the capacity of analyzing other Kukyo Maku, a luxury not granted by the base Shingan It also allots the following abilities: Kūkyo Chūsha (空虚注射, Injection of Emptiness): The Shingan counterpart to Inyección de Vacío, it can turn non-Kūkyo māku into a Kūkyo māku through eye contact, so long as the user's will and spiritual pressure is greater( using it against more power entities than the user itself will result in temporary paralysis of the user) Ocular Kinesis: The ability to move objects, living or not, through the usage of their unique Shingan. This power applies binding, levitation, repelling, and attracting an object with ones eyes. After three consecutive uses of this ability, a five minute recharge is required before this ability could be reactivated( three minutes for two consecutive uses and one minute for a single use) Mugen Shingan * Mugen Shingan (Infinite Soul's Eye): An evolved form of Shingan, in which only the Sōzōshin have the capability of developing. It is easily the most powerful advanced form of Shingan, save for Sekki-Gan. However, unlike the Akuma Shingan or Kūkyo Shingan, the abilities of this Shingan differ for each Sōzōshin, as no one Mugen Shingan wielder has the same ability as another. Celica Shihoin is unique that she obtained her Mugen Shingan by killing their original owner and implanting them into the palms of her hands. As only Sōzōshin can develop a Mugen Shingan, this has proven to be quite a testament to Celica's prowess in combat. Other Shingan Abilities * Sekki-Gan: '''A forbidden ability, inherited alongside the other advanced forms of '''Shingan. Use of Sekki-Gan shortens its users' life span. Through eye contact, the wielder injects his/her spiritual pressure into another, applying one of two effects depending on the incantation: "With the weight of the law, I release your power!": The user's cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated( the former can be overcome the restriction through thorough training). In exchange the latent spiritual potential of the affected individual is temporarily maximized. If used on a Shinigami, Bankai is automatically released( for individuals who have achieved Shikai only, the Bankai can be temporarily accessed, albeit in an unstable state. For those yet to achieve a Shikai, it has no effect and no Shikai/Bankai state is activated). A side effect of Sekki-Gan after it wears off is an slightly accelerated growth rate of the effected individual. "With the weight of the law, I restrict your power!": The user's spiritual cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange, the affected individual cannot access their spiritual potential temporarily. When used on Shinigami or an Arrancar, their Bankai/Resurrecion are nullified if active. Sekki-Gan has no adverse effect on the growth rate. Notable Users * Empty Queen * Chireru Amakuni * Reigai Chireru * Celica Shihoin (Obtained after killing their original owner and implanting them in the palms of her hand.) * Sarutahiko Ōkami * Ada Okami Amakuni Trivia * The Kukyo Shingan and Mugen Shingan are visually based off the Byakugan and the Rinnegan respectively from the Naruto Universe. * While the Shingan has its origins from its minor use in Rurouni Kenshin, it became a major technique that Chireru Amakuni and his brothers in utilize before the advent of ocular techniques of the Naruto series. Category:ShikonChireru